Joy to the Turtles
by cindella
Summary: a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles musical. Need I say more? Only one song, but who cares? It's got Mikey in it.


Joy to the Turtles 

By Cindella

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Musical 

the curtain opens on Raph leaning back on a couch in the middle of the stage, taking up the whole thing, being an expert in sprawling.

RAPH: Oh, Michaelangelo is a turtle…

Mikey dances onto the stage, waving his arms a little.

RAPH: He's a brother of mine…

Mikey waves to the audience, mouth open in a goofy smile.

RAPH: You can never understand a single word he says…

A pizza box is thrown on stage to Mikey, who grabs it out of the air and holds it up.

RAPH: Coz his mouth is always full of pizza.

Mikey pulls a piece of pizza out of the box and stuffs it in his mouth.

RAPH: And he always has some mighty fine pizza.

Mikey nods and gives a thumbs up, then shuffles back a little. Leo and Don dance onto the stage, on either side of Mikey, and Raph jumps up, pushing the couch back with his feet as he flips over them, throwing his hands into the air as he lands.

RAPH: Singin'-

ALL: JOYYYY to the world, all the boys and girls-

Mikey punches the air above him.

MIKEY: Joy to the turtles in the New York Cityyyyyyyy!

ALL: Joy to you and me!

April and Casey slide onto stage from each side on their knees.

APRIL and CASEY: Joy to you and me!

Master Splinter drops onto the stage from above.

SPLINTER: If I were the king of the world…

APRIL and CASEY: Oooh, oooh, ooh

SPLINTER: I tell you what I'd do…

APRIL and CASEY: Ohhhh

SPLINTER: I'd get rid of Shredder, yeah, just for a day, and---

Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey fling their arms out to the sides, and April and Casey backwards-somersult to the back of the stage and roll off to the sides

TURTLES: Take us all to dis-ney laaaand!

SPLINTER: Singin'-

Splinter flips back over the Turtles to where the couch used to be

TURTLES: Joyyyy to the world, all the boys and girls

Ninjas drop from the roof, looking very menacing, and ready to fight

NINJAS: Joy to the turtles in the New York Cityyyyyyyyyy!

Ninjas roll around on the stage, finally disappearing off to the wings. Shredder runs onto the stage, looks around-

SHREDDER: Joy to you and me!

Shredder runs off stage again, looking panicked. Don slides forward, jumps down into a 'relaxed' sitting position leaning on his hands behind him, with his legs stretched out in front of him.

DON: You know I love computers…

A lap top slides along the front of the stage, stopping in front of Don, who grins wickedly and leans forward, crossing his legs and getting ready to type.

DON: Love to have my fun. I'm a compuuuuter geek but no way am I weak, a straight shootin' computer fan.

April stomps onto the stage, sweeps up the computer, pokes her tongue out at Don, and stomps off.

DON: yelling after her, as if he's mad at her. I said a straight shootin' computer fan!

Don dances back to his place in the line of Turtles.

DON: Singin'-

TURTLES: Joyyyy, to the world, all the boys and girls-

Leo side-kicks the rest of the Turtles off the stage. He wants his limelight.

LEO: Joy to the turtles in the New York City, yeah! Joy to you and me!

The rest of the Turtles run back on, sliding to a stop on either side of Leo.

TURTLES except for Leo: Joyyyyy to you and me!

RAPH: head back, arms back Singin', Joyyyyyy! To the world!

DON: swings his head to one side and throws his arms up. Alllllllll! The boys and girls!

MIKEY: doing the point-a-la-Village People Joy to the turtles in the New York City!

TURTLES: Joyyyyyyyy to you and meeeee!

Turtles skip around the stage. Only, this is no ordinary skipping: this is MACHO skipping, thrusting their head forwards as they skip.

TURTLES: Joy, to the world, all the boys and girls, joy, to the world-

Splinter rushes back out onto the stage

SPLINTER: Joy to you and me!

The Turtles stop skipping and line up. Splinter dances back into the center of the line, between Raph and Mikey. Casey and April dance onto the stage, in front of the line of turtles and rat who are now doing the head dance.

APRIL: Singin'! Throws one arm into the air above her head, palm-up, and shakes her head back and forth. Jo-o-oy to the world!

CASEY: Joy to the world-

APRIL: A-a-all the boys and girls!

CASEY: All boys and girls –

April and Casey run towards each other, grab each others hands and lean backwards, relying on each other to keep them upright.

APRIL and CASEY: Joy to the Turtles in the New York City! Joyyy to you and me!

They dance diagonally backwards and take their place on either side of Don and Leo.

ALL: Joy! To the world! All! The boys and girls! Joy to the turtles in the New York City! Joy! To you and me!

Shredder jumps down onto the stage from above.

SHREDDER: Joy to you and me!

Shredder falls to his knees, arms up.

ALL: Joyyyyyyy to yoooooou and meeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone on the stage takes a bow as the curtain falls.


End file.
